


The Room Where It Happens

by Lying_potato



Series: Hogwarts AU [6]
Category: Timeless Fairy Tales - K. M. Shea
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Gen, Rothbart being a nuisance, basically alllll the smugglers, everyone at Hogwarts knows the BSS is the go-to for contraband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lying_potato/pseuds/Lying_potato
Summary: Odette has enough to worry about with the Black Swan Smugglers without the Transfiguration professor making things even more difficult.
Relationships: Odette/Alexei (implied)
Series: Hogwarts AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169327
Kudos: 4





	The Room Where It Happens

**Author's Note:**

> Current Chronological Order
> 
> Sorting  
> News  
> Fight  
> Greenhouse  
> **Room Where it Happens**  
> The Old Guard

* * *

Someone’s late. Odette frowns and checks her Black Swan Galleon, but nothing new has been written there. They can’t wait any longer though, so she gives a nod to her second-in-command.

_I’m sure nothing’s wrong._

Just as Nadia’s about to magically seal the door to the Room of Requirement, a red-faced Misha bursts through, stumbling to a hasty stop beside Zina.

“That everyone?” Odette calls out, a note of relief leaking through as the gathering gives a small cheer at seeing him. 

Misha nods, too out-of-breath to reply. She’ll have to get the details out of him later down in the Slytherin common room.

“Okay, then. Report.” Odette plants her hands on her hips and faces her motley crew, feeling an odd sort of pride upon seeing the mixture of Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors. No inter-House rivalries in her flock, thank you very much. She braces for the onslaught of information.

“House elves said they have the potion ready for the seventh-year Hufflepuffs”—

—“Got some kind of new inter-House club called the *Warriors* that need the basic supply package”—

—“Farset sisters want to know if it’s possible to procure a love potion”—

—“Forbidden Forest route’s currently off-limits; been some dodgy business going on there. Dodgier than normal, I mean”—

—“Osip and I had a bit of trouble finding where the Pricker Patch was, but the Fidelius Charm let us through in the end”—

—“Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw is this weekend, so both Houses asked for the usual firewhiskey and butterbeer packs”—

—“Been talking with Anna from Slytherin and Dima from Hufflepuff. They might be ready to join us next year”—

And so on, for the next ten minutes or so. The spelled swan-feather quill twitches like mad, writing everything down nearly as fast as Odette can hear the reports. Thank Merlin she learned that Quik-Rite charm years ago.

“Any time-sensitive requests?” Odette asks at the end.

“Arcainian twins need a last-minute shipment from Zonko’s,” Nadia calls out from the back. 

Odette hums thoughtfully. “Someone will need to make a midnight run-”

“-And be careful, because ol’ Barty has upped patrols again,” interrupts Misha, to groans from the group. “Almost got caught by his goons tonight.”

“Think he’s finally onto us?” Iosif, a twiggy Ravenclaw, nervously asks.

“No.” Odette says firmly. “Odile would have sent word immediately.”

“Heard a Mandrake went missing from a Herbology greenhouse a few days ago.” Pyotr, a burly seventh-year Gryffindor, rumbles out. “Maybe that’s why.”

“What rubbish. That wasn’t us!”

“How would Rothbart know that, you plonker?”

“Settle down,” Odette cuts in, before the meeting can dissolve into chaos. “I can take care of Rothbart. Anything else?”

“The Kozlovka brothers have been asking about you again,” Zina says with a deceptively sweet smile. “Especially the younger one.”

“Anything _i_ _mportant_ ,” Odette grinds out through gritted teeth, ignoring the snickering and knowing looks from everyone. She can _hear_ Misha and Nadia smirking, the traitors. 

“We all think Alexsei’s plenty important, Your Majesty,” someone calls out, and Odette makes a mental note to find them and stick them with the worst deliveries for the next two weeks.

Perks of being in charge, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the TFT version of Dumbledore's Army
> 
> (Elle, stop causing more trouble for the Smugglers. They have enough of it already)
> 
> Comments make my day :)


End file.
